totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaylee
Kaylee, labeled as The Prep is a contestant in Total Drama Pandemonium. Challenge Guide Challenge One: Kaylee scared Sharie upon Sharie's arrival. She yelled about spirit and other stuff throughout the challenge. Her team won. Challenge Two: Kaylee played cards with Tessie, Mike and Rick. Kaylee argued with Beverly about who had it tougher. Kaylee's team won. Challenge Three: Kaylee was shot by Pierre while she was in a splits. Her team won the challenge. Challenge Four: She and Beverly switched places, including clothes, and she complained because Beverly's clothes were smaller than hers. They imitated each other. Her team lost, but she was safe. Challenge Five: She and Beverly argued about how bad their impressions of each other were. She went with Mike and Pam, into the green room. She swung across the vine quickly and encouraged the other two. Her team lost, but she was safe. Challenge Six: She got mad at Derrick after he made Arianna cry. She was chosen to be captain of the Diving Dolphins and chose Beverly, Violet and Brandon. Her team won invincibility. Challenge Seven: She secured an alliance with the girls on her team. Her team won the challenge. Challenge Eight: She was chosen to be in the archery challenge. She shot the bulls-eye, but the arrow fell out, costing her team the challenge. She received the final marshmallow and made it to the merge. Challenge Nine: She argued with Tessie over Violet's elimination in the beginning. She worked with Brandon during the challenge, and he slowly fell in love with her as she sang Endless Love with him. Tessie started to hate Kaylee over this. She won invincibility. Challenge Ten: She sat with Brandon in the beginning, not by choice, but because there were no other seats. She was delivering messages through Beverly to Tessie, attempting to explain that she wasn't the cause of this. She went with Tessie and Brandon during the challenge, at Brandon's request. She and Tessie tried to convince Brandon to go back to Tessie, to little avail. She and Tessie had a race to the finish, but it was a tie, and they had to vote. Kaylee told Beverly to tell everyone to vote her out so Brandon would go back to Tessie. Beverly lied, and told everyone to vote out Brandon. Tessie forgave her for it. Challenge Eleven: She worked with Beverly and Tessie. They had to get a tiger, and it scratched her. It was actually an intern in a tiger suit, and they brought him back to camp, winning the challenge and invincibility. Challenge Twelve: Arianna told her about how Brandon was only joking about liking her. She felt guilty about yelling at him. She lost the bike race. She told Arianna that she had to apologize to Brandon, and that there was only one way to do it. She dropped out of the competition. Relationship Brandon- He fell in love with her as she sang the duet Endless Love with him during the talent show. She sat with Brandon in the beginning of chapter ten, not by choice, but because there were no other seats. She went with Tessie and Brandon during the mine challenge, at Brandon's request. She and Tessie tried to convince Brandon to go back to Tessie, to little avail. After his elimination, Brandon told her that he loved her. Kaylee ended up yelling at him, and broke his heart. Category:Total Drama Pandemonium